100 Bites
by Dahlia's Note
Summary: Damon is stuck with Bonnie... his only source of blood. Bamon. Short, light read.
1. 1st Bite

**Damon is stuck with Bonnie... his only source of blood. **

* * *

**1st Bite **

"I'm starving," Damon started as he walked into the living room of his boarding house. It was a beautiful March 10th, 1994, as it was the day before as well has every day for the last 5 months.

Bonnie, dressed in floral printed dress and an oversized sweater, sat on the couch staring at a candle. She ignored him at first which bothered Damon enough to knock the candle over.

"We just had lunch," Bonnie said as she grabbed the candle to move to the kitchen. "And if I hear one crack about my cooking I'm finding another house to live in!" She put the candle down near the stove and stared intently again. It was going to work eventually. Its power from within, all she had to do was reach deep enough inside her.

"No, Bon, it's not about your barely decent cooking," Damon said as he followed her into the kitchen. "Have you forgotten what I am at my core? I'm a _vampire_. Me eating dinner with you is a courtesy. Human food is disgusting. It's just for show that we eat that stuff," Damon explained. Real food, he missed, but his stomach didn't want it anymore. Most vampires just get used to pretending and he was one of them.

Bonnie glared at him, insulted. "Then stop eating my _disgusting_ food."

Damon grabs her by her arm to make her face him. "If I was human, I would love your cooking. Decent or not—because _you_ made it. You'd make really bad chili, call it your famous chili, and I'll pretend to like it because I actually like you. But I need blood."

"Go find some blood then," Bonnie replied, purposely ignoring that Damon had actually confessed to liking her considering that she liked to point out that Damon was her least favorite person in the world quite often.

"That's the thing, I already have. I'm just wondering if she'll let me have a bit." Damon tried for puppy dog eyes and was sure he failed. His life would be easier if he could just compel her to give him her blood.

"What? Me? No! Out of the question!"

"Oh, come on, Bonnie! You should have seen this coming a mile away. You live with a vampire, me. I live with a human, you. You plus me equals I don't die of _starvation_."

She scoffed, "fine!" She held out her wrist. "If you hurt me I'll hate you more than I already do."

"If I could, I'd compel the pain away," Damon said honestly. He wasn't sure how much of what he said did Bonnie believed. Bonnie was all he had right now, in every sense of the word, he didn't want to hurt her, not ever.

He's slow and as gentle as he could be as his fangs sunk into the light brown skin. He drinks from her wrist and thinks of how right drinking from the vein feels.

"Mmm, Bennett blood," Damon says with a satisfied and bloody smile on his face.

"You're disgusting," Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes. He tries to walk away again with her candle tight in her hands when Damon stepped in front of her. The last time Damon bit her, he was trying to kill her, and the memory of it was making her feel light headed.

"I'm serious. Human blood is amazing but something about witch blood that really satisfies us," Damon said as he wiped his mouth, though it was a sincere compliment, Bonnie had enough of him for a day.

"I don't want to hear this!"

"Hey, can we do this again? I love pancakes in the morning and whatever old bonnet recipe you can think up. But every once in a while ok? Please?"

"I'll think about it," Bonnie looked down at her wrist. It hurt like hell but she also understood that this was as painless as it was going to get. She obviously noticed how slow and careful he had been when he bit her.

"Fine. Think about it. But don't let me wait too long. I'll start to _yearn_ for you and we all know how uncomfortable that'll make you," Damon wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Yes, very uncomfortable."

"Great. So we have a deal then," Damon took the candle from the witch's hand and set it down. Today wouldn't be the day her powers returned and he was tired of watching Bonnie fail at trying to conjure it.

"I never said yes."

"But we also know that you won't say no," Damon said with another all knowing smile.

"You're despicable."

"Yes, but also charming and beautiful."

"You wish!"

"Rude."

* * *

**Many more bites to come!**


	2. 6th Bite

**Damon is stuck with Bonnie... his only source of blood. **

* * *

**6th Bite **

"Ow! Damn it Damon that hurts!" Bonnie curses before shoving him away. Her wrist ached as blood from it dripped to the floor.

"What you expect me to do huh?! I'm trying to be gentle here," Damon snapped back. He wasn't sure how Stefan did it with Elena but feeding from Bonnie was a pain in the ass.

"Well, you suck at it! You know what? I'm done!"

Bonnie may have no one else to turn to, but sticking around Damon when he was being a massive jerk wasn't an option either. Being bit hurt, and Damon healing the cut after with his blood wasn't glamorous either. Having to drink Damon's blood almost every day to heal couldn't be what the rest of her eternity was going to have to be like. She wouldn't stand for it.

"Bonnie, don't. I can't make it hurt less."

Damon had been feeding from Bonnie's wrist. It's honestly the best blood he's ever had the privilege to feed on. Bonnie had a great diet, it made her blood fulfilling and sweet. On top of it being witch blood, Damon had found the holy grail of a great tasting meal.

"Then starving to death is your only option isn't it? Have fun with that."

"Fine! Don't let me feed. But don't expect breakfast to be done anytime soon either." It was a weak comeback but it was all Damon had. He was quickly starting to realize that Bonnie was too important to him but not the other way around. Bonnie didn't need him for anything but he was being kept anyway.

"Ha! I hate pancakes, and it's the only thing you know how to make so I'm not losing much am I?" Bonnie smirked. She wouldn't let Damon get the best of her and was honestly starting to feel as though they should break apart anyway. She was tired of feeling tired all the time, tired of trying, and of being dead for months. At least when she died before she could still see the people she loved, now it was just Damon. There must have been a glitch in the set up her Grams made for her. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Fine!" Damon yelled before punching the wall near him.

True to his word, Damon stopped making breakfast and Bonnie started making dinner for one. It had gotten tense enough that Bonnie started to actively search for empty homes during the day instead of spending it with Damon. And what did it matter? Damon was used to being alone; he was perfectly capable of being alone again. He just never knew it'd be so literal this time.

* * *

**Very short chapter for how long it took me to get this up. I'll have the next one up in a few days! Promise!**


	3. 7th Bite

**Dont you love it when people keep their promises? Here an update with some actual length this time! WooHoo!**

* * *

**7th Bite**

They argued all the time anyway, Bonnie thought, it was obvious they wouldn't get along any time soon. It wasn't that they liked each other either, except, Damon already admitted to liking her enough to eat her food against what his stomach really needs. He liked her enough to stick around.

Was she being too hard on him? She'd already gone this far though. There was no going back now.

She finally found a nice place not too far from the Salvatore boarding house. It was small and cozy with warm colors and smelled like old blankets. Though she could have just gone back to the home she grew up in, with no one in it, it wouldn't really be home anyway. She didn't have siblings. She didn't have a dad. And her mother? Abby was never around anyway.

Enough time passed that her wrist finally healed completely on its own. It would take even longer to forget the sensation of being bit with every turn of her wrist. In the closet of the house she unofficially owned, she found a closest full of clothes right out of the show "Saved by the Bell."

She smiled at her reflection. Knee high socks, denim skirt, and an oversized floral sweater. She looked pretty damn good.

Alone, she made breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She found another newspaper and worked on the same crossword. She still struggled with it and eventually she gave up.

Bonnie told herself she was used to being alone but she realized it was lie when she ran into Damon at the grocery store.

"Bennet," Damon said as he purposely crashed his cart into hers as he moved passed her.

"Salvatore," Bonne growled as she got her cart back on its feet.

Damon stopped to put flour in his cart. The action made Bonnie glare at the vampire. Who was Damon trying to kid?

"Really?" She scoffed. "What does a vampire have to do at a grocery store?"

"I might not be able to stay alive on it but human food is all I've got. I'd lower myself to eating squirrels if they weren't a million more times disgusting and… hairy." The very thought made Damon screw his face up. Again, he can never be as dedicated to anything so steadily the way his brother could. Animal blood for decades had made him physically weak but it just meant fewer demons to fight and zero possibly of becoming a monster. A Ripper.

"Fine," Bonnie walked right up to him and held up her wrist. "Just get it over with."

There was a long pause after. Damon simply eyed the vein running with his new favorite type of blood. Then his sucked his teeth and moved around Bonnie to grab some milk.

"What? Are you kidding right now? I'm being nice here." Bonnie didn't want to consider that she might be offended by Damon rejecting her. He might have liked to use a teasing voice but she knew Damon liked her blood. He loved it. He would drink from her with a look of pure ecstasy across his face.

And now? Damon was rolling his eyes at the idea.

"I figured something out while you were gone. What happens if I do die, huh? While starving to death might be pitiful and truthfully, agonizing, it's got to be a million times better than having to depend on you for anything. You don't have your powers and I don't want your blood. You're as useless as ever."

Bonnie drew in a sharp breath as she dropped her arm. Though she rarely gave in, Bonnie often fought the urge to cry. She definitely wouldn't give Damon the satisfaction.

"Screw—you—Damon." She grabbed her cart and quickly moved on to another part of the store.

Damon watched her walk away. It's a scene he was sure he'd gotten used to by now. He was also used to the pressure in his chest whenever she walked away. She couldn't take anymore of him. The sight of her small back disappearing into the aisles made him scowl.

Bonnie Sheila Bennet affected him. And it pissed him off.

It would be another 2 weeks before Damon and Bonnie saw each other again. This time it was on purpose. Bonnie, who had time to calm down, decided she was ready forgive Damon for what he said and how he said it. In the end, she didn't want Damon hurt, not really. She wanted to get back home. She still held hope that they could. And if she made it back home, Damon would have to be with her. No exceptions.

She walked down to the Salvatore boarding house. It was incredibly quiet. She slowed down to a stop and looked over her shoulder. There was nothing to see or hear but Bonnie felt a chill anyway.

Her brows furrowed. There was nothing there.

Once she got to Damon's home, she didn't bother knocking. It was something she'd gotten into the habit of when they were living together.

The mansion was quiet. And she knew something was wrong. She knew Damon. She knew that he loved music and he loved to dance and he'd been caught too many times in the act while making breakfast to even try to deny it.

"Damon…" She muttered before storming through the house to find him. "Damon!"

She rushed up the stairs and burst through every door she came across. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. She didn't mean it! She cared about Damon! She didn't want him hurt. She especially didn't want him hurt because of her.

She finally opened a door that she found Damon behind. She gasped and rushed to his body slouched on the floor.

"Damon!" She ran to him and grabbed his face.

Damon groaned and turned his face away from the hand that grabbed him.

"Are you… Drunk?" Bonnie hissed. "Are you kidding me?!" She took the empty bottle in Damon's hand and threw it against the wall, smashing it into a dozen pieces.

The sound the shattered glass stirred the vampire. He looked up and there stood Bonnie with her usual angry pout. That judgey little face. Witches are a total buzz kill.

"Witches," Damon slurred, "You witches… don't know our problems."

"Get up, Damon," Bonnie said through clenched teeth, "Now."

"I actually like the floor. Thanks."

At that, Bonnie left. Oh? That easy? Bonnie must have even less of a tolerance for him then. He didn't even get to insult her this time.

But then Bonnie came back. Damon looked up, his vision cleared and he saw the knife in her hand.

"What are you…?" Damon started to ask but before he could finish his sentence, Bonnie sliced through her hand.

"Hurry up, and take it."

Blood. Real blood. How long had it been for him? Alcohol might sedate the cravings but it wasn't enough this time. The longer he went without blood, the more he had to drink. The effects were wearing thin though. He could proudly tell Bonnie off weeks ago but today is a different day, so to speak.

Her blood dripped from her palm and splashed against the floor. Bonnie didn't kneel down to Damon to feed him her blood. She was too good for that.

"Stand," she demanded.

Damon registered the command his body would have to follow. Bonnie was giving him something. Bonnie was giving him something he'll die without. She was doing it because she wanted to and her grace was something he had to thank her for. She's grace and hope and infinitely more deserving of happiness than he was. This was his hell and she was making it better anyway.

Damon stood; the smell of her blood was drawing him near.

He took her hand and looked Bonnie in the eye. There were a million things she was upset over, it was written all over her face but she allowed her hand to he guided to Damon's mouth anyway. His fangs appeared and sank into the middle of her hand. He drank.

* * *

**So I live in New York City, and we've all been snowed in for two days, Its part of the reason Ive been able to work on this story without worrying about having to go to bed for class the next day or work or whatever :D Im just happy the electricity didnt go out or anything. Until next time!**


	4. 12th Bite

**While this is supposed to be a short, light read, it wasn't in my original plan to bring up Kai and the rest of the 'main' story. I think its because that would mean having this story be a whole lot longer than I wanted it to be. But Im still thinking about it, we'll see where Im taken with this...**

* * *

**12****th**** Bite**

Bonnie held been, understandably, distant. While Damon made breakfast each and every day, Bonnie wasn't always there for it. Most days, she wasn't around. Most days, Damon ate alone. Bonnie didn't complain about being bit anymore but she also stopped talking and very plainly sealed herself up.

Her presence brought a chill Damon couldn't cut through even if he tried.

Today, after being gone for 2 weeks, Bonnie showed up. She didn't knock or ring the bell; she simply appeared like an unexpected snowfall. She silently descended upon him, bringing in the sensations of winter with her.

"And the wicked witch is back," Damon said with a smirk.

"I'd look much better than you in ruby shoes don't you think?" Bonnie responded in an even tone.

Damon placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Vampcakes for the lady."

Bonnie's upper lip stiffened at the plate in front of her. "No thanks."

Damon took the plate back. "No need to be hostile to the vampcakes darling. They've done nothing wrong."

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't want it. I came here to let you feed. Now hurry up so I can go." She raised her wrist and aimed it at Damon's mouth. "Come on, I'm not getting any younger… or older. I'm not totally sure what the set up here is."

Damon took her hand, making Bonnie flinch, and then lowered it. His thumb slowly dragged across the vein in her wrist. He could feel the blood running through it. He felt her pulse. Even as someone who is undead, to feel someone with a pulse and to hear a steady heartbeat came as something to be in awe of. Bonnie was one of the few people he knew that was still warm, still fragile and yet incredibly strong.

"Damon…" Bonnie said. Damon could hear her heart beat faster.

"Where are you going? Where do you go?"

Bonnie's face suddenly twisted up as if she was disgusted. She pulled her arm away and grabbed her backpack. "I'm leaving."

"Hold it!" Damon reached for her and Bonnie struggled against him for a moment. "I said hold it!" He tightened his grip on her arms. "I'll feed." Damon's eyes darkened as his fangs sprouted. He pulled her closer and took a fist full of her black hair. He pulled and Bonnie's head bent back, exposing the length of her neck.

Damon bit her. Bonnie gasped, however, silently. She sucked in a sharp breath of air and clutched his shoulders. She let out an agonized whimper after a minute. It was only then that Damon realized what he'd been doing. She's in pain because he didn't know how to be gentle with her.

He let go of her short hair but hadn't released her body. His arms warmed around her, almost affectionately. Slowly, he tongued the puncture wound on her neck. He licked and sucked at the damage he'd done. He was sorry. Bonnie stood there trembling in his arms as he cooed against her.

There was another long moment of silence before Damon finally unraveled himself from her. He took a small step back to see her face. Her green eyes stared up at him and he felt his heart wanting to burst.

"Bonnie…" Damon whispered.

Bonnie took an unsteady step back. Her eyes shined with tears perhaps from the pain but definitely from relived memories. But this was different, right? He isn't the same one who cared so little back then. Right?

"Bon…" Without thinking, he reached for her again but she smacked his hand away.

"I'm leaving," Bonnie said before taking her bag again and hanging it on her bleeding shoulder.

Walking quickly down the road, Bonnie felt desperate to escape him. She was fighting it but her legs gave out anyway, and she dropped to the ground crying. None of this was fair.

Suddenly Damon was standing in front of her. He hesitated but then kneeled to pull her into his arms. He couldn't let her walk away alone. Not this time. It's easy to be mean, it's easy to pretend he didn't care, but Bonnie didn't deserve it. Of every one he's ever known, Bonnie is the only one to be so openly kindhearted, sad, angry, anything. She wasn't afraid of feeling things unlike him. And he was destroying that bit by bit—_that_ which made Bonnie so precious.

"I'm sorry," Damon said. "Look, look at me." He took her face in his hands. "I'm sorry. You don't have to do this for me and I get that—I'm _thankful_ for that."

"You don't know how to be thankful… for anything," Bonnie said. Her voice was low and full of contempt for the vampire.

"Well, I have all of eternity with you to figure it out," Damon joked knowing it wasn't necessarily funny.

"That sounds..." Bonnie started seriously but found herself chuckling anyway. "That sounds terrible. We are _not _spending forever together."

Damon took in the sight of Bonnie's smile. Even though he knew it wasn't one of happiness, there was hope there. He smiled too.

Damon stood and then helped Bonnie up from the ground. He dusted off her shoulders with his hands and adjusted the collar of her plaid shirt. Bonnie scoffed at the gesture.

"Well you would first need a few vital things like a magical map out of here. And you don't have the map or the magic."

Bonnie shook her head and grinned. "When there's a will, there's a way, Damon. And if it means escaping breakfast with you, I've got more will than you can imagine."

"Rude."

Bonnie left again, this time saying she'd be back. Damon, being a vampire, had a strong urge to stalk the witch while she was away. Damon took a deep breath and decided against it for now. Only when he was on her good side that they were able to bicker and he preferred it that way.

* * *

**Believe it it not, I finished this chapter two days ago, It originally ended at the part where Bonnie stormed off after being bit. But I sat on the chapter... I just couldn't end it so dark. please comment. love, daliha.**


	5. 15th Bite

**I love knowing more about what happening to them while they were on the other side. BAMON for life yo.**

* * *

**15****th**** Bite**

Damon is an impatient man. He always has been. He was an old dog that refused to learn new tricks. Slowing down? Taking it easy? Damon scoffed at those concepts. He spent over a hundred years chasing a girl who definitely didn't want to be caught before he got the message. Persistence defined him.

Unfortunately, there he was, sitting on the front steps of Bonnie's new house, waiting. He knew Bonnie left for the woods every day. If he wanted to, he could have followed her and peeped in on what she was doing so religiously but he didn't. She wasn't in danger of anything.

Damon heard Bonnie's steady footsteps from a mile away. It would take another 20 minutes before she got to the house. Damon rolled his eyes. Humans walked too slowly. He'd just go and get her but she'd definitely be annoyed. Damon didn't mind annoying her though.

Still, with all of his contemplation, Damon hadn't moved.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as she approached him.

"A better question would be where have you been."

Bonnie sucked her teeth and shook her head. She walked right pass Damon and up to her front door. There it is—that chill again.

"Bonnie," Damon's voice came out more vulnerable than he wanted it to. Still, Bonnie stopped. "Move back in with me."

Finally, she looked over her shoulder. "No."

"Why…"

"Because you hurt me, Damon!" She turned towards him, her green eyes ablaze with anger.

"And I'm sorry!" Damon didn't know what else to say. He seriously wasn't used to apologizing even if he felt guilty over something. "I'm sorry," Damon whispered this time. How he managed to be loved by anyone so far is beyond him. Bonnie was like Stefan in a sense that they weren't so easy on him.

"Why?"

Damon blinked. "What?"

Bonnie took a step forward, staring directly into Damon's crystal blue eyes. "_Why_ are you sorry? Do you even know? Or are they just… easy words you use to pacify things."

Damon looked up at her. Of course, Bonnie isn't easy. It's exactly what made her so startling to him. It's hard to believe it's used to be him that horrified her, before she had the magic that gave her strength in more ways than one.

"I was frustrated. Believe it or not… being without you sort of drives me crazy," Damon scoffed. "And it must be driving you crazy too. But I took it out on you when you didn't deserve it. There, I said it." It was a relief to get it off his chest. He wasn't the good guy and being here with Bonnie made it so he couldn't hide behind Elena anymore. She always believed in him and defended him even when she shouldn't have. Bonnie wasn't going to see good where there was none though. Damon finally understood.

Bonnie crossed her arms in front of her and looked away for a moment. The streets were empty and quiet. The days and nights were always the same and maybe—yes—being without Damon made her miss him.

"OK," Bonnie finally mumbled before opening her door.

"OK? Just OK?" Damon followed her into the small house. Bonnie's smell was everywhere. It was pleasant.

"Yes," she smiled. "But I need a few things here first."

Damon raised his brow. "Things like what?"

Bonnie shuffled throughout the house. Damon watched her from the living room couch has she started to pack a big luggage.

"Look what I found!" Bonnie grinned as she held up a Monopoly box. "I haven't played this since I was little."

"Really? Monopoly?" Damon rolled his eyes at the thought. "I don't play board games."

"What?" Bonnie pouted. "What's wrong with board games?"

"I'm over a hundred years old, Bonnie." Damon stated as if that was all the reason he needed. He used to be a viscous murderer for Christ sake.

Bonnie packed the game anyway. "It'll be fun, I know it."

"Alright, what else?"

Bonnie held up a VHS tape. "This!"

Damon grabbed the tape from Bonnie's hands and stared at the cover. "The Bodyguard? No thanks." Damon tossed it to the side and Bonnie quickly went to pick it up again.

"It's a good movie. And there's nothing fun at your place!" Bonnie looked up at Damon, she wasn't going to lose to him. Damon looked down at her and they held a staring contest.

Bonnie won.

Blankets, Monopoly, The Bodyguard, Tetris, and Aaliyah's debut album were packed away and Bonnie headed out with Damon back home.

"Hey…" Bonnie started in a low voice. "You hungry?"

Damon looked at her for a moment and shook his head. "No."

"Come on," she stopped in front of him.

"Can we not do this now? Really I'm fine." He tried to walk around her but Bonnie then side stepped in front of him.

She put her bag down and tilted her head to the side. "Bite me," she said with her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why? Why this way?"

Damon didn't want to bite her neck, for obvious reasons. Really, he was ok with whatever Bonnie offered. Anything but this.

"I need this, Damon. If you don't do it now—this way—I'll only have bad memories of it."

Damon swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's going to hurt."

"It's not the pain that'll bother me," Bonnie said and Damon understood.

Damon took a step forward and Bonnie tilted her head back a bit. It won't be the pain that bothered her; Damon repeated it in his mind.

Damon leaned in and took Bonnie in his arms. The gesture was almost affectionate but Damon didn't want to think about it that way. He could hear her heart beat a little faster but Bonnie said nothing.

His lips brushed against her neck before he finally sank his teeth into her. It stung but it felt right. She returned the hug, fisting the cotton of his shirt over his back. They would be ok, Bonnie thought.

Damon drank from her neck for only a moment, cautious of how much blood he was taking from her body. Ah, there was one thing he had over Stefan for once.

Damon, again, licked at the holes he put in her neck and this time Bonnie allowed herself to be comforted by it.

* * *

**It'll be a while, before the romance. Please comment and keep my spirits up. Tell me what you think!**


	6. 19th Bite

**Guys, seriously, Listen to this song called "I Found" by Amber Run. I can guarantee that you will love it and its SO Bamon. I cannot stress enough how relevant to Bamon that song is. GO! Go listen! Right now! Actually, read and review this chapter first lol, then have an eargasm to Amber Run**

* * *

**19****th**** Bite**

"Come on, tell me," Bonnie nudged Damon's leg with her socked foot. It was well past midnight. They were sitting on the living room couch covered in darkness with the fireplace providing a dim light. Damon hadn't bothered to say out loud that the nights didn't seem so bad now that Bonnie was back. She occasionally liked to stay up late and torture him with questions.

Damon sucked his teeth. "Do that one more time and I'll…"

"You'll what?" Bonnie said cutting Damon off mid-sentence. "Bite me?"

Damon growled before pouncing on her. Bonnie could only let out a shriek before Damon's fingers got to her. There was no escaping it and Bonnie knew it instantly. She could hardly beg for mercy as Damon's hands traveled up her sides, sending her into a fit of laughter.

"Ok!" She laughed and Damon realized it was the first time he'd heard it. He'd never seen that expression on her face either. "Stop it! No more!" She raised her hands up at him to block his attack. Damon had to fight the urge to smile at her. He could hear her heart beat wildly in her chest and it wasn't out of fear. Damon blinked; still hovering over her, surprised at suddenly wishing the moment wouldn't end.

"Tell me," Bonnie insisted again.

"I'd go see Elena obviously," Damon answered as he got back to his side of the couch. "We're never getting out of here anyway so there's no point in talking about it."

"We haven't done all we could yet."

"I disagree."

Bonnie frowned but moved to sit closer to Damon anyway. Then she put her hands behind her ears and batted her eyes at the vampire.

"What are you doing?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm giving you my eyes and ears."

"Well cut it out," He pulled her hands from her ears.

There was a moment of silence between them. Bonnie stared intently in Damon's eyes until he finally caved in.

"She was my first real love," Damon started fondly. Bonnie settled in next to him and said nothing; surely, she'd interrupt Damon's confession if she made a sound. "Katherine didn't really love me but Elena? Elena did when she had no reason to. She was always willing to see more in me—more than I could show."

Bonnie nodded.

"She picked me and stayed with me even though we both knew she was making the wrong choice. Stefan is the hero. He's the good guy. What kind of world do we live in where him of all people end up alone? But I was in love too so I couldn't just let her go because it made sense to. She made me the happiest I'd ever been in over a century. How is that possible? Why did I get lucky? If we made it back I'd tell her I loved her and that I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

He turned to her; her gaze was soft and steady. _I'm giving you my eyes and ears._ What a stupid girl. Leave it to Bonnie to get herself in this mess and still be able to look like that.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing. I'm done talking now."

"Thank you… for sharing."

"Whatever, it was either that or listen to the sound of your voice for several hours. I mean, is there an off switch with you? Day in and day out, blah, blah, blah."

"What! I don't talk too much!" Bonnie grabbed the couch pillow and hit Damon's over the head with it. "And you can always not listen to me you pompous jerk."

"Yeah and then you'd complain for hours bout how much I don't listen."

Bonnie sneered at him. "I _would_ complain about that. A conversation is what happens when one speaks and the other listens."

"All you do is nag." Damon said with a shrug as if it was nothing.

Bonnie gasped and hit Damon again with the pillow. "I do not nag. And for your information, you're not a summer breeze either."

"Well I'm tall, handsome, charming," Damon counted on his fingers. "I've got these smoldering blue eyes and a brooding past. I'm one-half of every storybook romance, Bon-bon."

Bonnie shook her head, "You're ridiculous and I'm going to bed."

She got to her feet but Damon caught her hand before she got far.

"What?"

Damon groaned, "Uggh, the hunger pains… Bonnie…"

She raised her eye brow "Hunger pain?" Bonnie repeated, disbelieving. "You fed like a week ago and you had two plates of my famous chili."

Damon suppressed a chuckle. "I sleep better when I feed." Damon stood. He knew by now Bonnie wouldn't say no to him wanting to feed. He was always careful of taking too much. It'd be a pain if she fainted for tolerating Damon's eating habits.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side and Damon once again invaded her personal space. He knew a thousand ways this could have been done without getting so close, without touching her, feeling the warmth of her skin on his lips, but that would mean not touching or feeling her at all. That would mean not having _this_ and whatever _this_ was mattered to him even if he couldn't place it or put it in words.

Bonnie took a deep breath and put her arms around the much taller vampire. Holding on made it bearable, it made this ok. She closed her eyes. It would only take a minute.

* * *

**Im already imagining when Im going to end this story. Its far off from now though but Ive got some pretty neat ideas. Until next time! Listen to Amber Run!**


	7. 22nd Bite

**Another song recommendation? Active Child - Silhouette Feat Ellie Goulding. Go watch a lyric video on youtube. If this song isn't about Damon and Bonnie then I don't know what is. Go check it out. **

* * *

**22****nd**** Bite**

It was Damon's idea to drink that night. Had he known how little Bonnie held back when she drank, he would have just binged on his own. It wouldn't be the first time and it wouldn't have been the last. Still, he wondered how many people in the world had even seen this Bonnie who was teasing and rude. She smiled like a Cheshire cat, a smiled that rivaled his own signature sneer.

That fixed grin taunted him—it thrilled him.

"Truth or dare," Bonnie said in a crystal clear voice—one that almost fooled Damon into thinking she wasn't so inebriated.

They were sitting at the dining room table. It was another late night. Bonnie decided that Damon was much more bearable when she was sleep deprived. And while she was drinking? Damon is the most interesting person she's ever met.

"I don't play drinking games, little human."

"I'm not little," Bonnie laughed. "With my wedges on, I practically reach your shoulders!"

"Um-Hmm," Damon took another drank and Bonnie followed the action.

"Hey… hey, I said truth or dare." She dragged her chair closer to him. "Let's go!"

Damon shook his head but fell to Bonnie's demands anyway. He started to question if he had any defense against her will at all. Even when she couldn't say the words, Damon was always there to save her. She didn't have to ask. She'd never have to ask.

"Truth," Damon said easily. At least with truth he could avoid whatever nonsensical dare a drunken Bonnet might come up with.

"Was Katherine your first?"

"I'll have you know that even before Katherine, women found me plenty attractive. Katherine was just the one to ruin me," Damon said before he took another shot of Bourbon. "My first was Anastasija Kondratjeva. She hailed from grand old Riga, Latvia." Damon and Bonnie found themselves laughing uncontrollably But Damon managed to continue anyway. "She was a brat. She liked to throw money at the things she wanted, including me. She gave me everything I wanted, her body was one of the things."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Sounds like you fell for a rich girl who didn't know how to love anything."

Damon smiled at Bonnie's observation. Damon was surprised at Bonnie's talent for seeing through people despite being hunched over the table sloshed. "Hmm, maybe. She eventually married a Swedish guy… Edvin Gustavsson. He was richer than she was so she lucked out."

"Why?" Bonnie shook her head. "Why do you know that?"

"Know what?"

Then Bonnie smiled, it was annoying and all-knowing. "I see you Damon. You can't even help yourself. Once you like something, someone, even a little bit, you want to know everything. Every detail even if it stops being your business. You've never really let go of anything huh?"

Damon sucked his teeth. "Aren't you supposed to be drunk?"

Bonnie giggled. "I am."

"Truth or dare," Damon jeered.

"Dare!" Bonnie said confidently.

Before Damon could even think of a scandalous dare, Bonnie's cheek was pressed against the wooden table. She'd fallen asleep. Damon poked at her sides but all she did was mumble incoherently.

Damon took a deep breath before standing. Drinking left him light headed, he almost doubted if he could carry on to the bedroom. He was sure he couldn't leave Bonnie at the table though.

"Ok, Come on, Bon-Bon, we're going to bed." He rubbed her back for a moment, hearing Bonnie's soft muttering in response, and wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her easily and despite being asleep, Bonnie put her arm over Damon's shoulder anyway. Her warm cheek lay against Damon's neck as he made his way to the bedroom Bonnie normally sleeps in.

He put her to bed and through the haze of his thoughts, decided to lie next to her. Instantly, Bonnie turned to him and nuzzled into his side.

Damon stared at her. The both of them smelled like booze and Damon was sure he looked like garbage too. But her? Pretty sounded dull compared to her. He wasn't impressed by it. Not for this particular human being. She was ethereally dazzling and she wasn't even trying to be. Without thinking, he ran his fingertips down her flushed cheek.

"You owe me a dare, Ms. Bennet." Damon whispered before sleep took him.

* * *

Bonnie winced at the sunlight that shone through her window and instinctively burrowed her face into the body next to her in a failed attempt to escape that wretched sun.

"If you're asking for another round, you'll have to work harder for it." Damon's voice sounded deeper than it already was.

The speed in which Bonnie jumped out of the bed made Damon chuckle as well as rekindle a snuffed out belief that Bonnie had no powers. Nothing less than a supernatural force was behind it.

"Good morning."

"Why are you in my bed?" Bonnie didn't hide her frustration.

"Well, last night, after getting drunk and playing a _saucy_ game of truth or dare, you latched onto me—begging for me to take you. I tried to tell you how cliché it would be to give into temptation while we were out here alone. But you insisted. Had I known you were such a screamer I would have—umf!" Bonnie hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Easy kitty kat!"

Bonnie sighed as she climbed back into bed with Damon. She still felt drunk, and tired, and Damon's usual antics weren't doing her any favors.

"I'm going back to sleep, Damon." She closed her eyes without a worry.

"So what? You don't believe me?"

Without opening her eyes, she responded. "You're a lot of things Damon—a lot that I can't stand—but you wouldn't do that to Elena. Katherine too. Not even to Anastasia."

"Anastasija," Damon corrected.

"MmHmm."

A minute passed. Bonnie was right. _Again_. Damon frowned.

"Hey, let me feed." Damon leaned into Bonnie. Damon ate consistently with Bonnie, real food as well as her blood. He never felt this satisfied before.

"But it's so early," she mumbled but didn't move has Damon practically covered her body with his. "You'll ruin my bed."

"I won't," he said against her shoulders. "Promise."

He held her still and drank from her neck. She tasted like bourbon and peaches.

_Isn't that impossible? _

It was a mix of his two favorite things. Incredible. Bonnie's blood was both intoxicating and terribly sweet.

Amazing. _Amazing…_

_more._

"Damon," Bonnie's breath hitched. It was only then that Damon realized how much he was taking. He almost lost control, he could seriously hurt her if he lost himself in whatever it was that made Bonnie's blood so irresistible. It had to be more than her diet, or being a former witch. He eased up and settled on nursing the holes on her neck with his tongue. He didn't have to think about it and Bonnie was inadvertently calmed by the action.

"Damon…" She mouthed.

Damon pushed her short hair behind her ear. "You're tired." Losing that much blood would make her tired.

Bonnie nodded.

"Go to sleep then. I'll go make breakfast."

"Not pancakes," she said quietly.

"Flapjacks then," Damon winked before leaving.

* * *

**Do you see? Im working on longer chapters! Well, long-ish chapters. I have a bunch of papers to write so I'll be long for another week or so. Dont miss me too much! Dont forget to comment. Later!**


	8. 23rd Bite

**Hello all! Finals are over today is literally the first day of the new semester for me. A day ago, one of my favorite stories ended. Because that writer had sort of lost her passion for the story, she wrote a_ sort of_ quickly epilogue and that it was it. Her story had 400 comments on it. Like, shit, it happens to the best of us. I realized that multi chapter stories will have some if us losing it half way through. And I don't want that to happen here. And holy shit, how was the BAMON HUG?! It raised my spirits!**

* * *

**23rd Bite**

Bonnie and Damon had routines. Damon made breakfast, Bonnie made dinner. Damon was pop-rock and Bonnie was rap but both silently agreed that En Vogue was for the both of them. Routines helped. In fact, Damon was sure it's what kept Bonnie sane this entire time.

They always did the grocery shopping together. It didn't matter how much they argued. It never crossed their minds to go alone or separately. Why would they, if they just be together. Routines.

"OK, so what do we need?" Bonnie held her pen to a small piece of paper.

"Milk, eggs, butter, flour," Damon said with a cup of coffee to his lips. He'd never been the biggest fan of caffeine but if Bonnie was going to stay up late then he was going to have to be caffeinated to get through the day. He never considered just going to sleep if she was going to be up. Besides, he had a feeling that if he tried to sleep before her, she'd just nag him awake again.

"Strawberries, Bananas," Bonnie added. "Oranges, Bread…"

"Whole wheat," he chimed.

Bonnie chuckled. "Whole wheat. Tomatoes, rice…"

"Black and brown," Damon said.

Bonnie shrugged. "Black and brown rice it is. Anything else, Mr. Gluten-free?"

Damon sneered but said nothing.

"Great. But we really need a car. For someone with the strength of a dozen men you sure do know how to let a lady carry 30 pounds of groceries back to the house."

"Fine, we'll hotwire you a damn car, let's go!" Damon snatched the grocery list from Bonnie's hand and led the way out to the street.

"Something family friendly, please."

Damon stopped short in the road, confused. "We don't have a family." He'd be a terrible father, Damon thought quickly. His only example of parenthood was his own father, Giuseppe, and everyone knows how that ended. A bloody mess.

"I know that," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Family cars have more space."

"But they don't look good," he argued.

"We're the only ones who exist. Unless you're trying to look good for me, then get a family car!"

"You should hotwire your own car of that's how you feel," Damon said before speeding down the street.

Bonnie waited. At Damon's insisting, she stopped counting the days they'd been together. It only made her miserable and they knew that. He couldn't get her to stop trying at her magic though but sometimes days went by without bothering at all. Instead, they argued about difference between a pot and a pan.

"_You fry things in a pan, Damon. You can't fry your eggs in a pot!"_

"_I can fry whatever I want in a pot, Bon-Bon. The only difference is what you call it."_

"_They serve two different purposes."_

"_What sort of brainwashing has public schools put you through?"_

Without meaning to, Bonnie found herself smiling a little. Damon was annoying as hell but everyday there was at least something new to talk about and something new to say.

"Hey little Birdy," Damon smirked as he drove up to Bonnie in a stolen red convertible. "Looking for a ride?"

"This isn't a family car." She crossed her arms.

"There's plenty of space in the trunk. If you didn't eat like a walrus then we wouldn't need 30 pounds of food."

Bonnie glared at the vampire. "What did you just call me?"

Damon sucked his teeth and forced a smile. "What I _meant_ to say was that we don't need a family car without an actual family. This car is just fine for the two of us." Damon ran his hands over the sleek steering wheel.

Bonnie got in the car. "Call me a walrus again I'll destroy you."

Damon chuckled, "touché."

At the grocery store, they moved down the aisles and Damon read the grocery list out loud to Bonnie who grabbed the items from the shelves. They never took anything that wasn't already on the list to. Their everyday lives were set this way and prison world circumstance aside; it wasn't an everyday that they hated—not really. Days in irritation, nights in confessions and honesty, grocery shopping, breakfast, dinner, bickering. Pots and pans. As painful as it was, not dying alone made this at least bearable. Neither of them was alone and was thankful.

"And look! It all fit!" Damon exclaimed has Bonnie put the last bag in the trunk of their newish car.

"You're annoying."

"And you're cute as a button when you don't have a comeback." Damon booped her on the nose and Bonnie scoffed at the gesture.

"Come on, let's go," Bonnie got in the passenger seat.

"Let's go then," Damon got behind the wheel and drove off at a terribly fast speed.

Later that night, Damon watched Bonnie cooking in the kitchen. This was usual. This was the routine. Bonnie looked the same as the day before but tonight just felt different. When was the last he fed on her? It's been a while. He almost went overboard last time, it made him nervous.

"What?" Bonnie said looking up from the stove.

"What?" Damon repeated.

Bonnie stared for a second before shaking her head at the vampire in realizing. "You can feed if you want to."

"You're tired and lightheaded."

"I'm actually none of those things. I _was_ tired and lightheaded after drinking all night but that was over a week ago."

Damon said nothing.

"Damon, you don't have to drink my blood. It's definitely not on the list of things I love doing with you but I'd rather you bite me than stare. You're giving me goose bumps."

Damon stood then. Bonnie's approval meant something to him. He liked having her permission to her body. He liked that she wasn't afraid.

"Bennet," Damon said mockingly.

"Salvatore," Bonnie spat back as Damon filled her personal space.

"Bennet," Damon said again and even though Bonnie couldn't see his face as it was buried in her neck, she was sure she sure her last name was being said through a cunning smile.

_Salvatore._

* * *

**I like the idea of Bonnie and Damon calling each other by their last name. It makes me feel good, and I hope this chapter made you feel good and that it helped with the wait before we get another Bonnie episode, 3/12! Questions? Comments? **


	9. 30th Bite

**30th Bite**

The sun going down was the only way Bonnie knew she was living another day. She knew the seasons wouldn't change, the leaves won't turn a golden brown, and that there won't be any rainy afternoons, snowy days, or summer nights watching the fireworks. While most people had a favorite season, Bonnie loved them all.

Damon is always telling her to sleep but it was only at night that she allowed herself to just be. Even as someone who was full of hope, Bonnie had to cry sometimes, she had to wallow in her own misery and let it burn up when the sun raised.

On the couch, she curled up in a tiny ball. She wouldn't cry tonight but her eyes were low and her bottom lip was sucked into her mouth.

When Damon returned, he brought a cup of tea with him. "Here," he said in a casual tone.

Bonnie looked up and was surprised by the offering but said nothing as she took the cup from his hand. She blew over the hot tea and Damon sat next to her, sipping on his own cup of tea he secretly splashed some alcohol in.

They sat quietly together for a long time before Damon decided it was time to speak. A chatty Bonnie was pain in the ass but a totally silent one scared him.

"Bonnie," Damon said with no response. "Bon?" He tried again, looking at her and still nothing. Damon slid closer to her and rested his arm around on the back of the couch. "Come on, Bonnie; look at how _dangerously _close I am to cuddling you. Aren't you disgusted?"

When she still said nothing, Damon reached for her. With a gentle hand, he touched her face, from her widow's peak, down past her ears, and along her chin. She raised her face at the pace of his touch and looked in his eyes.

"If you're finally going to fall asleep, you should do it in bed."

"I'm not…"

"Then what?" Damon's hand never dropped from her face, her cheek rested in his palm.

"I just want to go home."

"Me too."

"I miss my friends," she went on.

"I had very little but I get it," he smiled.

"I miss Jeremy."

"You could definitely do better but I'm sure he had his charms," Damon said honestly.

Bonnie smacked Damon's hand away at that comment.

"Jeremy was sweet and always trying to do his best. He was always looking out for me."

"How nice, was that before or after he cheated on you?" Damon asked in a snarky tone.

"Damon, stop." Bonnie took a sip of her tea. "What a normal thing to be upset over in a relationship, cheating."

"Anna was a ghost."

"Jeremy who was just Elena's little brother, or an addict slash drug dealer, I couldn't love_ that_ Jeremey. I had to see him as the man he wanted to be and proved he was. As for Anna, well, we broke up over it then. I know that Jeremy loved me but her? She just left a space in his heart that was too big for me to fill. Once he could see her and touch her, it must have been painful trying not to."

"I don't care!" Damon snapped. "He should have been grateful to have someone like you."

"And he is! I already spent my time being mad at him, Damon. I let it go and I got to love him again. I loved what we had and when we get out of here I'm going back to that."

Damon was irritated beyond belief at this point. He didn't like Bonnie talking about that idiot so lovingly. She deserved so much more than what Jeremy could ever offer her. Everything—she should be given the world—the moon and the sun.

There was suddenly a pain his Damon's chest.

"Damon?"

"What if he's moved on?" Damon asked, knowing he only intended to break the tie Bonnie had to Jeremy. "Ever thought about that? How long have you been dead now?"

Suddenly, there was a tear in Bonnie's eye. She wiped it away quickly. "Then he should be allowed that. You're right, I did die, and I shouldn't expect him to wait for me to return. I could love Jeremy without being his girlfriend especially after what I put him through, telling him that I was dying over the phone. I never gave him that closure so I have to worry about how he decides to cope with that. But if he's happy, then I could be happy for him."

Damon's jaw locked up. His love didn't work the way Bonnie's did. He was selfish and reckless and couldn't imagine something so insane has being happy for someone else's happiness. He definitely didn't for Stefan when he was with Elena. Damon spent years being jealous and guilty and then one day Elena was his and he had friends who liked him despite being a murderer. What was that? What do you call living a life that you didn't earn out of kindness and Bonnie's special brand of decency?

"Still don't like him but I guess you have a point." Damon said lamely.

"What? Damon admitting defeat? I really must be in another dimension!" For the first time since sundown, Bonnie smiled and Damon's heart had admitted defeat as well. Bonnie was special and if this was the end, the end with Bonnie is more than he could ever dream of. He would have gotten to know her, he would have seen that shamelessly dazzling smile, he would have seen her for everything she was worth and to his surprise, and she was worth infinitely more than he had in exchange.

Damon frowned.

"Thank you, for the tea." She placed the empty cup on the table. It was ok now to finally sleep. Tomorrow she'll try her hand at her magic again. Maybe tomorrow will be the day it finally happens. "Aren't you tired?" She asked in a sweet voice. Damon looked up at her, even in the dark Damon wondered if she could see the damage she'd done. His walls were falling apart and it was terrifying.

"I'm not tired." He said evenly.

"Really? You're usually pushing me into my bed by now," Bonnie said with a short laugh. "Come on, let's go. If you stay up, you're going to wake up grumpier than usual and you're gonna blame me for it."

Damon let Bonnie pull him from the couch and then push him up the stairs. Bonnie was grumbling about needing sleep and Damon being too heavy the entire time. She finally let up when she brought Damon to his bedroom door.

"Good night Damon," Bonnie sung has she walked away but Damon caught her arm before she got too far. She looked him in the eye, "What?"

"I'm hungry." Damon mumbled as put his arms around her. Bonnie is small, he had to hunch over just to get her in his arms, but it was worth putting his back out.

"I'm not a midnight snack Damon."

Damon smiled. His lips brushed against her neck. "Really? Looks like it to me," he snickered.

"Idiot," she murmured as she clutched Damon's shirt in front of her. Damon, unsatisfied, takes Bonnie's hands and put them around his middle. Then he bit her, drawing only a small amount of blood from her veins.

_Delicious._

* * *

**I got this chapter out on the 12th, which wasn't planned but Im happy that its out on the day Ian's episode debuts. Got some wheels turning this chapter. I have some ideas for other bamon stories that'll come out soon, so look out for that, it'll be one shots though, multi chapter is hard lol**

**comments please!**


	10. 35th Bite

**So damn late. GOtta catch up on all of my bamon fanfiction others have written too**

* * *

**35****th**** Bite**

"I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner!" Bonnie said as she came skipping into the kitchen one afternoon.

"You missed breakfast, that's why you're having pancakes for lunch. Sit down." Damon put the plate of pancakes in the table in front of her. Waking up to find that Bonnie had left somewhere had ruined his mood. He immediately thought he'd done something to piss her off and she ran away again. But that couldn't be possible; they watched the bodyguard last night. She laughed and cried and sang as the movie played, before falling asleep on his shoulder.

Then she disappeared the next morning.

"Damon, look!" Bonnie urged. Damon finally focused on her. She was holding blood bag in her hand. "I realized this morning that we could have just gone to the hospital for blood instead."

"But you usually drink my blood after so you're fine."

Bonnie faked a gag. "Drinking your blood isn't fun. Drinking vampire blood is for emergency use only. Life or death."

"Blood bags aren't as good." Damon admitted. There was no way he was going to bring that stuff.

"I think they'll be fine. You were used to it before—"

"That was before I got used to you," Damon snapped. "If you don't want me drinking from you then fine but I'm not going to pretend to be ok with it."

There was a long stretch of silence afterward. Bonnie put the bags down gently on the counter. So much for great ideas. She didn't think Damon would be so against the blood bags.

"Fine," she finally muttered. It was a wasted trip to the hospital.

"Fine."

"Fine!" She barked before leaving the house.

What the hell just happened?

This wasn't his fault. His pride tied a noose around his neck. He wouldn't chase after her. The very worse part of this world is having only Bonnie to turn to. He couldn't just pretend not to notice that she was upset, that somehow it was his fault, and that it was up to him to make it better. At this point, he could hardly remember what he would normally do when he pissed Bonnie off.

* * *

Surprisingly, Bonnie returned home to make dinner. She walked with a fresh air to her. Damon raised a curious brow at her. She wasn't wearing makeup and Damon could tell by now that Bonnie liked having her eye makeup done. She liked her mascara and lip gloss though she isn't necessarily the "girly" type.

"About earlier…" Damon started. He was set on simply apologizing. Whatever happened this morning was definitely not the worst he'd done. "Sorry."

Bonnie paused. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" She asked in a tone Damon couldn't decode.

"For whatever the hell you're pissed about!" Damon snapped. He covered his mouth to keep himself from saying something he'd regret. "I need you out of this—whatever the hell this is."

"Damon, I'm fine," she said as he grabbed vegetables from the fridge. She started to clean them. "You need to let go of whatever you think I'm mad at."

Damon watched her cut the vegetables silently. What type of fight was this? Damon couldn't figure it out. He walked away from her and didn't return until dinner was over.

But dinner wouldn't ease the weight in Damon's chest over the small witch. Dinners were supposed to calm. It was the only time of the day they winded down from all of the bickering during the day. Dinner meant that they'd be able to sit in the darkness afterward and just talk. It wouldn't matter what the topic was, as long as the other listened. That couldn't happen if they were like this.

After dinner, Bonnie moved to wash the dishes but Damon took the plates from her hands. "I got this."

"Oh, ok," Bonnie couldn't spare Damon a glace then.

Bonnie later found herself in the library. The Salvatores had thousands of ancient books. She could guess that most weren't even in English. Still, she had not once seen Stefan or Damon reading anything in here. Maybe Elena had. She ran her fingers over the binds of the books. Maybe she should read more instead of trying to solve a decades old word puzzle.

She picked a book at random and opened it. Latin. "Great…" she mumbled.

Bonnie didn't know how long she'd been alone in the library before Damon came in. He stood at the door with his hands on his hips. Bonnie wanted to smile but doubted she could with the block of ice sitting in her stomach.

"What are you reading?"

She pursed her lips. "I'm not. I can't read Latin." She raised one book. "Or French." She raised another book at him. "So I'm just sitting here."

"Need some company?"

Bonnie nodded. She felt like smiling and she felt like crying.

Damon found a book and then sat on the carpeted floor with her. "I have English here too, Bonnie."

"English? How terribly common," she mocked.

Damon smirked. "Oh, Miss Bennett, you obviously lack education on great English novels. The Call of the Wild is a novel by Jack London published in 1903. A great piece of work."

Bonnie nodded. "Your favorite book."

Damon smiled though it was a cheeky one. "Very good! You must be paying attention." He flipped through the novel. He remembered every scene. Even without his vampire powers, Damon could recite every word.

"Why is it your favorite though?"

Damon looked her in the eye. "Read it first. If you still don't know after, then maybe I'll tell you." He handed her the book.

With a tiny smile, she held the book in her hands. "It's a deal then."

Damon finally stood. "Get started on that. I'm going to bed though."

"Damon, wait," Bonnie called as she got to her feet as well. She tightened the grip on the book, nervous. "I'm really not mad. I just thought you'd be happy. And you should never be obligated to but I thought you would be."

Damon sighed. "The blood bags." A light shone in the depths of Damon's mind. And then that light shone on Bonnie Bennett. She was giving something to him—just to him—and he rejected it.

"Right. But forget it now because it's not serious."

Damon reached out with both hands to hold her face. "You sneaky little witch. I love that I get to feed on you and you should know that. You should know that I always want the real thing."

"But if you drank from the bags you wouldn't have to hold back. You can have has much of it as you want."

Damon shook his head. "For someone with so much common sense you sure are dense."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie growled.

"Thank you, for the blood bags. But I do not intend to use them unless you cut me off. I don't want or need pounds of blood bags when I can have just you."

"Ok," she said but Damon wasn't satisfied.

"Just ok? You put me through hell today and end with just ok?" He pinched her cheeks.

"Cut it out!" She giggled as she tried to escape Damon's hands.

_I just thought you'd be happy._ Thanks to Bonnie, he was as content as a dead vampire living on the other side with a powerless witch could be. Maybe he'll do something for Bonnie too. It's only fair to return the favor. Tit for tat. He'd hate to always be indebted to her—more than he already was.

But first.

"Mind if I have a bite?" Damon asked, looking pleased.

Bonnie pursed her lips. "I thought you were going to sleep."

"Sleep?" Damon asked as brought her closer to him. "What's that?"

He bit her neck and drank from her veins.

* * *

**Spring Break is coming up soon. Im hoping to get the chance to write as much as I want then. **


	11. 42nd Bite

**Have you heard the news? Nina will be missed. If Bamon doesn't happen romantically, Im still super excited for more interactions between them. F****un fact: My lights went out one night and I wrote half of this chapter on paper by candlelight**

* * *

**42****th**** bite**

Damon and Bonnie bickered. It was normal but sometimes this prison world got the best of him and the only one around to feel it was Bonnie. Damon was still very capable of being mean. He knew by now that Bonnie was precious so why the hell did he push her so far? He was trying to prove a point but that point wasn't worth it.

Bonnie found her grimoire. It gave her more hope than ever. Damon couldn't be more annoyed by it. They were stuck and just accepting it seemed a hell of a lot easier than whatever hope kick she was on.

"Why did you come if you were going to be a sour puss all afternoon?"

"What the hell did you just call me?"

In the woods, Bonnie sat cross legged on the ground. Damon found out that this was what she did when she left him the first time. Damon didn't believe in meditation. What was it good for?

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Witches are one with nature. If I'm out here maybe I can reconnect."

"Uh huh. Aren't witches the reason vampires like me exist?" Damon smirked. "Judgy little things like you, going on about nature and balance, and creating the one creature capable of taking every life on this planet."

Bonnie finally opened her eyes. Damon was right. "Not every vampire is evil or what's to take over the world. But—yes—bad things happen when we go against nature."

"Bad things like dying?"

"Yes, like dying." Bonnie responded in a low voice. "Over and over again. And it takes a huge chuck out of you every time."

"Well I've died a few times myself and I turned out just fine." Damon grinned.

"A vampire wouldn't understand. Sure, you have super hearing and strength, but you're not alive. You've forgotten what it felt it like."

Damon stood from the tree he was leaning on. There was no point in losing his cool but that just what Bonnie did to him. "I'd hate to be that weak. I got to see it all with my own eyes—everything this world has to offer."

"What is a man to gain the whole world and lose his soul?"

"Translation please."

Bonnie sighed. "Where's the satisfaction when you can compel whatever you want out of people? Life is beautiful because it's short. You have to go out and see what you can and love when you can. Because one day those places to see and those people to love won't be there anymore. Being human is hard that way, it makes regret so much heavier. It makes forgiveness so important. You, who's already gotten to exist for over 100 a hundred years, spent almost all of it chasing after a mean girl who didn't want to be caught and hating your only brother."

The green of her eyes were blazing. Who did she think she was?

"A martyr going on about life. What a sad poem you are." The look Bonnie gave him should have been the call to end the conversation early but Damon was on a roll. "You died trying to save someone who went against nature, someone who'd seen enough. You don't get to talk about being alive when you've thrown away yours recklessly—so easily," Damon's voice remained even. He just wanted it to hurt.

"Easy?!" She shrieked. Bonnie got to her feet. "Screw you Damon! I wanted to save everyone including me! It wasn't me being reckless when time was running out." Her eyes reddened. "I waited for you because you mattered. You mattered to everyone! And that made my decision easy. Lexi finding peace made it easy. Stefan and Elena waiting for you made it easy."

Finally, tears spilled from her eyes. She continued, "I gave it my all and you stood there with me on the edge of oblivion, holding my hand, and I was ok with that. Maybe I came up short but I gave it my all. I am not a sad poem. I am decency, compassion, and love. You don't get to shame me for that."

Damon felt as though he'd turned to stone and every part of him was crumbling. Damon didn't enjoy feeling things. It was nothing less than the sensation of splinters to his chest.

They stood there staring right into each other's eyes for a moment. Bonnie's blood felt cold in her veins and Damon sensed it. She finally wiped away her tears and picked up her grimoire.

Without a word, Bonnie walked away. There was no rush in her, no heightened pace to quickly distance herself from the vampire, but she walked with purpose. She took back what she thought she felt for Damon, he wasn't helping, and he wasn't playing fair.

She'd been gone for nearly a month since then before Damon decided on getting her back.

* * *

To hell with pride. To hell with the nasty blood bags he'd been drinking from. To hell with being alone when he knew that Bonnie was out there.

Finding a tiny witch proved to be harder than he thought it would be. With every house he blew through, a piece of his heart withered. Bonnie didn't just leave; she didn't want to be found either. And when she finally was found, she was only half the person she was when she left.

Damon opened the door to the mystic falls grill. It was the last place he ever thought he'd find her and the very last place he checked.

"You sure know how to make an exit, Ms. Bennet."

Bonnie sat at the bar quietly. She didn't flinch at the sound of Damon's voice but was surprised by his cool tone. She spent a month drinking and mulling over what she'd gotten into. Not just dying but dying with Damon—what this experience had made her. The faith she held onto with all of her might was slipping. Believing in the impossible, doing the impossible, had done nothing for her.

Damon took a seat next to her. For a moment they seat in silence but it wasn't the type he was used to. Though the sun had set a half hour ago, this wasn't one of their midnights together. Even though they were sitting next to each other, Damon knew that Bonnie was sitting alone still, burying herself in some unseen pit.

It hit him then that Bonnie didn't just affect him, he affected her too. He grasped that he didn't like his darkness engulfing her. Instead, as terrifying as it was, he preferred to have her light to beam right through him.

"Drinking your sorrows away? How very _me_ of you," Damon quipped.

"What do you want?" She asked. She took a swig of her beer.

"I want to apologize."

Bonnie turned to him. "Apology accepted. Now go away."

"OK, come on then," He stood and pulled the beer bottle from Bonnie's hand. "I need to get you out of here. This place isn't for you."

Bonnie gave him a look that would have discouraged anyone but Damon at this point. They belonged together now, he knew it. He wasn't perfect but perfect wasn't what he was going for—just better—and he needed Bonnie for that.

"You don't get to decide that."

"Look, if after tonight you never want to see me again then I'll leave you alone. You can spend the rest of this eternity with yourself without regrets. Just give me this night." Damon put out his hand. Bonnie looked torn, she hesitated. "Please," he urged.

She looked him in the eyes and slowly put her hand in his. Their fingers curled around each other's palms and squeezed. Bonnie took a long shaky breath. She told herself that Damon wasn't worth it. So why would she let her hand be taken? Why would her hand clutch Damon's as fiercely as Damon's gripped hers?

Damon led her to the road that leads into town.

"What…"

"Get on the ground," he ordered.

"Excuse me?"

Damon got on the ground and patted the space next to him. Bonnie cracked a smile then. What was this? What was he up to? She conceded. She lowered herself to the ground and lied down next to him, the vampire.

When she finally settled down next to him, he took her hand. Bonnie felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"I used to do this whenever something upset me enough to actually make me feel pitiful."

"Isn't this where the _animal attacks_ started?"

"Yeah… sorry about that."

They didn't look at each other as they spoke but their hands were connected and their eyes were set on the same night sky.

"Damon Salvatore apologizing? We _must_ be in another dimension."

"Maybe we are," he smiled.

"Why did you take me here? Or is this how you stargaze now?"

"I'm sorry attacking you that first time."

"I already let it go," she said as she held his hand tighter for good measure.

"But it wasn't you I was attacking. It was Emily. I didn't see you through the fire, I saw Emily, staring straight at me. She didn't keep her word and I thought I lost my only shot at getting Katherine back."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "What else?"

"I always wanted to protect you. That wasn't a lie even if I said it in that menacing way that I usually say things. I turned your mother because it meant I didn't have to hurt you. It might hurt your feelings, might mean that you get to hate me, but it definitely meant that you got to be alive."

"You don't have the right to make those decisions," Bonnie said with her eyes still focused on the sky. She wouldn't let go of Damon's hand but she couldn't let Damon go on with his way of thinking either.

There was a moment of silence before Damon muttered an astounding "I know." He won't bother anymore with trying to keep a straight face "You are compassion, l decency, and love. I just hate that you wasted it on me. I blamed you for my guilt. You don't deserve this prison but I do."

"When we get out of here, you can work on it, all of the things that make you terrible—even in the name of wanting to protect someone. You'll have forever to do it."

"I don't want forever," he admitted. "I want right now. The human way."

"OK, we'll do it the human way."

Bonnie finally turned her head to Damon and he turned to meet her gaze. Damon raised the hand

holding onto Bonnie's. "Awkward."

She smiled a little. "You're the one getting emotional. You can let go anytime you want."

"Not likely," Damon's smile was oddly warm. Bonnie blamed it for the blush she hoped was hidden in the cover of the dark night.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, but let's go home first."

Damon bit Bonnie later that night as they sat on the couch, right after watching The Bodyguard.

* * *

**The seeds have been sown.**


	12. 45th Bite

**Hey guys! Im still alive!**

* * *

**45****th**** Bite**

"I didn't know you could draw." Damon said as he leaned over Bonnie's shoulder. He just drank from her neck and was in higher spirits because of it. How many times has he bitten her by now?

It was a warm and sunny afternoon in the woods. Bonnie had decided to switch up their routines since it felt like they only left the house for food. Meditation is always nice but she craved being outside just for the fun of it all. It didn't take much effort to convince Damon to come along.

"Actually," Bonnie raised her drawing high and eyed it. It was only a slightly crude drawing on the woods around them. "I didn't know either. Jeremy drew all the time, maybe some of that rubbed off on me."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, because Jeremy was _such _a great artist. Cat scratches on a piece of paper don't count as art, honey."

Bonnie laughed despite herself. "It wasn't cat scratches!" she defended. "It was good art!"

"No, no, no," he shook his head.

"He was an artist. He was good!"

"Nope!" Damon made the 'P' sound pop on his lips.

Bonnie shook her head. "Well he's not around to not care about your shitty opinion anyway."

Damon faked a gasp. "Bonnie, my pocket sized friend, how could you say that?"

"Because you're—wait—_pocket sized!?_"

It was Damon's turn to laugh. "If it weren't for those shoes you wear, I'd lose you."

Bonnie glared at her friend. "Are you calling me short?"

"Easy, Napoleon, being short is nothing to be ashamed of."

Bonnie gripped her pencil. "You know this is made of wood right?" She twirled the pencil in her fingers.

"You wouldn't dare."

Bonnie smirked and flicked the pencil into Damon's face. "Ouch!" he said. Quickly, she grabbed her bag and started to run away.

"There's no use running Bon-Bon! What if you ruined my face?"

Bonnie chuckled but continued to run. Damon took a deep breath and flashed forward to her, tackling her to the ground. They rolled around for a moment before Damon got her pinned her underneath him. Her hair was a mess but Bonnie's entire body vibrated with her laugh.

"Got you," he grinned.

"You're so lucky I don't have my powers right now or I would have flipped you on your ass by now." Her expression matched his perfectly. It was another thing about her that thrilled him.

"You've been a hothead lately, Bennet. Maybe you need meditation after all, calm that _raging_ beast inside you."

"Shut. _Up_." She made the 'P' sound pop has she unsuccessfully tried to pinch him enough to gain her freedom.

"Oh Bonnie, you don't want to mess with me," he threatened but secretly wanted her to push him, push his buttons, get on his very last nerve, because it was the only calm he knew. Bonnie Bennet is nothing less than a hurricane and Damon was over trying to escape it. He'd rather drown. It wasn't just that they were stuck together in this prison word, or that they only had each other, Bonnie is the fiery comet in a black sky, gravity, the sun and the moon.

But this was death.

Damon pulled Bonnie from the ground and threw her over her shoulder.

"_Damon_," she squeaked. "Let me go!"

Despite her protest, Damon carried her all the way home in that position. The pencils and paper were forgotten in the woods.

* * *

Damon couldn't figure out Bonnie's obsession with "The Bodyguard." If you watch something enough times, you start to pick at little things that shouldn't even matter.

The 90s had just as bad a fashion sense as the 80s. Kevin Costner is definitely replaceable. Why didn't they stay together at the end? He couldn't love like that. It was all or nothing. They too easily accepted that their lives had two different paths for him. How did you really know unless you tried?

He looked over to Bonnie, her green eyes set on the TV screen. How was this movie still so interesting to her?

"And you're ready to die for me?" Bonnie mumbled at the screen. "It's the job. And you'd do it? Why? I can't song."

"Really?" Damon snapped. "You're going to go ahead and remember every line from this movie?"

"It's not that I'm _trying_ to remember—I just do! Besides, what do you care?" Bonnie grabbed the couch pillow near her and hugged it.

"Why do you think Frank and Rachel don't stay together at the end?"

Bonnie sat back, unintendedly landing under Damon's arm that stretched across the back of the couch, but not bothering to move away either. She was too focused on the question Damon had asked to notice that this position was actually some form of cuddling.

"I think they always knew that it wouldn't be forever. Once the feelings were there, it must have been hard fighting it. But their lives were always on different tracks. Just because those tracks crossed paths doesn't mean it would be forever, they had to get back to their own lives eventually."

Damon hummed but said nothing.

"I like the way they came to love each other. It's enough, even without them walking into the sunset together."

Again, Damon didn't respond. They watched the rest of the movie in silence.

Damon had a life to get back to but this universe sure as hell felt final. Without her magic, Bonnie's train ends here, in this world. He wasn't even sure if she was actually getting older or not.

This was it, Damon knew it.

Bonnie sighed once the move was over. She got up from the couch and Damon grabbed her hand.

"What if this is forever?" Damon asked. They argued about this often, she had hope and he didn't. But the fact is that they've been there for months with no sign of getting out.

Bonnie tensed. "It isn't."

"But what if it was?" Damon stood. "What if _this_ is the next 50 years? What if this is the hell I keep telling you it is?"

Bonnie ripped her hand from Damon's. "Can we end one night without you pissing me off?"

"Bonnie," Damon's voice, wretched with grief, stilled the witch. "One day, it's going to kill you that you never made it back. One day you're going to be so sick of this place, of me, of these routines."

Bonnie's eyes stung. "So what do you want me to do about that?"

"Let's make a pact. When we've had enough of it all, we'll drink the oldest bourbon in the house and we'll have a proper—real—death."

Bonnie inhaled sharply. "You're out of your mind."

"It'll be our plan b," Damon offered.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

Bonnie put her hand on Damon's shoulders. "But we're not going to need a plan b. If agreeing to this helps you sleep at night then fine. I'm a hell of a lot stronger than that though."

Damon nodded. "Fine."

"Fine," Bonnie shrugged. "Goodnight, Salvatore." Her expression softened. "Meet me for breakfast tomorrow?"

Damon half smiled. "It's a date."

* * *

**Gimme them comments!**


	13. 50th Bite

**50/50 about the season finale. Great Bamon moments but a terrible send off to a main character. I've been gone for a while for the same reason other writers disappear, I got a new job lol. hope you like**

* * *

**50****th**** Bite**

Bonnie rolled over in bed and suddenly she was face to face with Damon.

"Why are you always in my bed?" she muttered as she slowly reigned in the strength not to fall right back to sleep even with knowing Damon was right beside her. "There's _a million_ rooms in this place."

"I take the time and energy to take you to bed every time you're too tipsy to do it yourself and this is how you thank me?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes though she was smiling a little too. "Thank you," she said.

Damon shook his head. "Well, I don't know if I forgive you. You hurt me, Bonnie."

Bonnie laughed and then she sat up and stretched out her arms. "Oh Damon, you're going to have to do a little more than put me to bed for a better thank you."

"Oh yeah? Next time I'll just let you sleep on a hard table instead of in a bed with someone as charming as myself."

"You can always go back to your room. What would Elena think if she found out you've been whoring yourself out to any bed you lay your eyes on?"

Damon laughed, hard. Bonnie noticed it was a new sound to her. A real, straight from the gut laugh. She smiled. She'd spent so much time seeing Damon only consumed by Katherine, then Elena, and generally being a dick that she didn't know who Damon was outside of his messy obsessions. Damon Salvatore is a deep grumbling sigh, a cackling laugh, a competitive asshole, and a sneaky charmer. Day in and day out, she got to know Damon for everything he was and everything he wasn't.

"We'll just have to keep that a secret between us now won't we?" Damon closed his eyes and snuggled into the bed.

"My silence isn't cheap, Damon."

Damon's ears perked up at the statement. "I'm a rich, immortal man, Bon-Bon, there's literally no price I cannot pay."

Bonnie thought for a moment and then grinned sinisterly. "I guess I'll have to hurt you by not hurting you."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Damon asked but Bonnie was already jumping out of bed and heading out the door.

Damon heard Bonnie shuffling through the fridge and then the freezer. He heard her pause and then suddenly heard nothing. She must have turned the faucet on. Excited somehow, Damon got up from the bed and leisurely made his way down to the kitchen. By the time he got to Bonnie, the table was already set, albeit, not neatly.

"Who knew that you had such a sweet tooth?" Damon asked as he took a step closer the witch. "Ice cream for breakfast? What a rebel."

Bonnie grinned. "This ice cream isn't for me," she handed Damon a large spoon. "It's for you."

"Damon Salvatore does not eat ice cream. He eats little witches." He wags his brows at her and she scoffed in return.

"Come on. This is payment for my silence." Bonnie patiently held up the spoon to Damon. He would take it, she knew.

Damon considered her offer. "If I do this you won't complain about us _sleeping_ together?"

"I'll even give you a better thank you next time." Oh? Bonnie Bennett just leveled up on her quips.

Damon snatched the spoon from Bonnie's hand. "A deal's a deal." He sat down at the table, a big bowl of vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, whip cream and a cherry on top. "For future reference, I prefer chocolate."

"Um hm, go on, eat it."

"It's not poisoned is it?"

"Well if I wanted to poison you, don't you think I would have done it already?" Her smile was sweet and Damon found himself 100 percent ready to face whatever else this sugar baby had up her sleeve.

Damon used the comically large spoon to scoop up some ice cream and out it in his mouth. In the same moment, Bonnie pulled out a Polaroid camera and took a picture of Damon.

"What was that?"

"This," Bonnie said as she took the developed photo from the camera's slot, "is you're payment." She held up the photo of him. "Big, bad Damon Salvatore, enjoying a wonderfully childish dessert? Say it ain't so."

"I'm a super human, undead creature, Bonnie. What's stopping me from taking that photo in the blink of an eye and destroying the evidence of this misadventure?"

"Like I said, this is my payment. If you don't like it, here, rip it up," she flipped the photo through her fingers. "But don't be surprised to find my bed a little uncomfortable once I hang some sweet smelling vervain from my bedpost."

Damon took another bite of his ice cream and then said "you wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Bonnie matched Damon's fierce expression.

"Fine!" Damon finally caved in. "But if that photo sees the light of day I'm taking you down.

Bonnie smiled at the photo. It was a definite highlight to being trapped in 1994. She didn't bother responding to Damon as she tucked it away in her pocket. She'll have to hide it somewhere.

Bonnie got up, still smiling, and started to walk away.

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going upstairs to shower and wait for breakfast to be served. That happens to be you're only contribution here isn't it?"

"Says the witch without powers. How's that fire starting going?"

"It's gonna happen Damon. I can feel it."

"Come here," Damon nodded his head toward her. "Come sit."

Bonnie sat down next to Damon without a fight. "What?"

"How about we skip pancakes and go straight to dessert?"

"Pervert," Bonnie quipped immediately.

"Maybe... Yes. But I'm talking about the ice cream." Damon flashed to the drawer full of eating utensils and got a spoon. "Here."

Bonnie tried and failed at frowning at him. This wasn't so bad either. Ice cream for breakfast with her least favorite vampire.

Together, they ate from the same bowl of rich vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and whipped cream. They insulted each other's morning breath, fought with their spoons over who got to eat the cherry, and argued over who would have to wash the bowl after. It was a surprisingly perfect morning.

Once the ice cream was finished Damon asked Bonnie where she found the camera.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Salvatore. I still have a life outside of this boarding house."

Damon considered her words for a moment. What else could Bonnie be getting into when he supposedly wasn't looking? And how was it possible when he was _always_ looking? Without pause or distraction, his eyes were on her.

"Is that so?" Damon questioned to which he received a confident nod. "Then I guess I should be grateful for the time you waste on little old me."

"Very old. And some gratitude would be lovely," Bonnie played along.

Damon quickly moved into Bonnie's personal space and planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Bonnie groaned but, to Damon's surprise, she hadn't resisted the sudden show of affection. He immediately understood what it meant. Bonnie was going soft on him. She might actually like him a little. Some stony part of Damon's heart had suddenly flooded with emotion. It wasn't just him and he finally understood that.

"I'll wash the bowl," Damon said and went to do just that.

Later that day, Bonnie sat in the living room of the boarding house staring at a candle.

She was a witch. She knew it to be her only truth. Her Grams has never let her down before. There was no way she didn't have the power to get herself out of this mess. It must have been a simple matter of discipline. Hard work never got someone nowhere. She had to want this harder than she ever has before.

"Do you think it's possible for a vampire to be bored to death?"

"I think it's more possible for a vampire to annoy me to death."

Damon said nothing for a while. Sitting on the couch watching Bonnie on the carpet staring intently at a new unlit candle, Damon could feel her trying her hardest. Most days Damon wished she'd just give up. It was just easier to. But more than anything, watching her be so wretched made him feel even more guilty. She made his hell bearable and he didn't deserve it. She put their escape from this prison on her shoulders and there was nothing he could do to ease that burden. Nothing but distract her from it.

"BonBon," he started in a smooth voice. When she didn't respond, Damon continued to whine. "Bonnie," he sung. "I'm hungry. Let me feed."

Without turning around Bonnie said no. "If you think by now I can't tell the difference between actual hunger and you faking it for whatever reason then you are mistaken."

Damon smiled behind her. Bonnie's gone soft but she wouldn't be a fool for him.

Well, that's just fine by him.

Damon slid to the floor and swiftly moved to pounce on the small witch.

"Damon!" she squeaked. "Get off of me you ogre!"

"Oh come on. I'm better looking than that."

Damon didn't use his vampire strength to at least give Bonnie a fighting chance. They wrestled. Using all sorts of illegal moves against each other. Bonnie pulled on his hair and Damon pinched her all over. They came at each other and got tangled up. She bite on his shoulder and he only laughed it off before throwing her over that same shoulder and spinning her around.

And finally, Bonnie caved in. Side by side, they lied on the carpeted floor, catching their breath.

"You're the worst," Bonnie muttered.

Damon grinned and rolled over until he was on top of her. "Don't be a sore loser."

Damon lapped at the skin of her neck. He didn't mind the taste of salt on his tongue. In fact, he became even more aware of Bonnie than he already was. Instead of drinking blood from her neck his mouth watered for of the salt of her heated skin. His mouth lingered and sucked at her neck. Bonnie's breath hitched audibly and Damon's senses returned to him. What the hell was he doing?

He paused. Bonnie said nothing but Damon could hear her heart racing. He wanted to pull back and see what her face looked like but spared them both the embarrassment. While Damon knew himself to be unashamed, there was something alarming about what he'd just done and in knowing that he was on the edge of wanting a hell of a lot more.

"Damon..." Bonnie was still breathless.

"I'm not done," Damon whispered before finally biting into her neck. He only drew in a small amount of blood, less than an ounce.

Damon propped himself up on his arms, hovering over Bonnie.

"Are you done?" She asked and could hardly keep eye contact.

"Yeah, I'm done." He answered but hadn't moved.

"We've been here too long," Bonnie sighed.

"Is that what it is?"

"Get off of me," her voice was low but definite.

Damon did as he was told without a fight and Bonnie was relieved. She was fine with knowing Damon, she was fine with Damon knowing her, but whatever was stirring inside him—the both of them—could only bring in disaster.

Damon put out his hand and she grabbed it to help herself up from the floor. Why are they always wrestling around anyway?

"I'm going to bed early," she said.

"Right," Damon was sure he was going to let her go.

He was going to let her draw the line and he was going to behave. It was what he decided on because Bonnie was thinking ahead and there was no explaining this if they ever got out. But in the middle of the night, he remembered a deal they made that morning and didn't bother to hesitate when he crawled into Bonnie's bed.

"Damon?" Bonnie whispered into the dark room when she felt the weight of another person climb into her bed. "What are you…?"

"Shh," Damon reached out to touch her face. "I'll play nice, ok?"

"Damon," she said and Damon could hear the irritation in her voice.

"A deals' a deal right?" he asked.

There was a long strength of silence. What were his chances? Damon didn't know. But then she said "stay on your side of the bed." Damon grinned.

"Fine, but don't come over here trying to cuddle after a scary dream."

Bonnie sucked her teeth. "You wish."

"Goodnight, Bon."

"Goodnight, spawn of Satan."

They laughed together underneath the covers. 

* * *

comments? :D


	14. 60th Bite

**TVD is returning soon! I originally wanted this story to be over before the next season but that obviously didnt happen. Ive been working on a new bamon story and its been really fun to write so far. I want to have most of the story finished and polished before I start posting though so that I have no longer than a week between each chapter update. Im really excited about it. But Im so far behind of this story, be patient with me **

* * *

**60th bite**

"Why do I feel like I'm being kept?" Damon asked, feigning irritation. She had him, and he belonged to her in ways that he couldn't escape now. Spending as much time as he did chasing the women in his life only to end up with the one person he owed the biggest debt to—second to his brother of course. So he'll be the animal to her humanity. He'll protect her and she'll show him what deep affection looks like when it isn't tied up in misery or passionate flames.

"Why can't you just enjoy the service?" Bonnie responded, annoyed. She was doing him a favor after all. Especially since she allowed Damon to drink from her not even 20 minutes ago.

"What are you? My mother? I can cut my own damn hair." Damon considered his words after he spoke them. His mother actually never cut his hair before. Even though he idolized her, he was also a brat. It was never a wonder to him why his parents tried for a second child, one that would live up to their expectations. But bad Damon and good Stefan still fell for the same girl, sealing their fate.

Damon was about to stand when Bonnie's hands forced him back into the chair. "Good boy,"

Damon rolled his eyes. "It's amazing you didn't have boys fawning over you."

Bonnie shook her head at the comment. Her love life wasn't has booming as Elena's or Caroline's and most times she preferred it that way. With words like "epic" and "soulmate" being tossed around her circle of friends with the likes of vampires, she quickly understood that her type of love could never match that. You'll never know for sure who the last love of your life will be until you've reached the end and you're looking right at that persons face. That's when you'll know. That's when you'll thank them for existing, for pulling through to the end, and for never letting go.

"I like to think guys are intimidated by my mighty build."

Damon crackled a smile. "Mighty huh?"

"Yes," she joked.

"Like Mighty Mouse."

"Watch it Damon, my scissors might slip."

Bonnie carefully sipped at Damon's hair with his scissors. His hair was growing out like weeds. It took her two days to convince him to cut it. He argued that he didn't have to look good for her and she disagreed. It was bad enough to be stuck in 1994 with a vampire, she wouldn't be stuck with a vampire that looked like he just came out of a 70s rock band.

Her fingers ran through his hair as she practically eyed every strand. She has actually never cut someone else's hair before and definitely not a man's. If she got this wrong, she'll never hear the end of it.

"I like it shorter in the back."

"You think I don't know how you like your hair?"

"Well you change yours like you change underwear. I don't want to be a victim of some new hair trend."

"But my hair always looks good. So just trust me."

This silenced Damon. Even if she ruined his hair, it's not like they didn't have forever to get it right. He'd look terrible with a buzz cut though. And she'd be the only one to have to suffer through having to look at him and his ugly hair every day.

"Well hurry up then."

Bonnie silently cut more of Damon's hair off. She decided that Damon would look infinitely better with shorter hair. No more of those boy band bangs.

She turned Damon to face her and she leaned over to make sure his hair was placed just right. She smiled. She didn't do a bad job after all.

She held up a mirror so that Damon could wipe that distrustful look in his face. "See? You might actually be a little handsome."

"I remember Caroline telling me that you called me older, sexy, danger guy."

Bonnie bit her lip. The jig was up. "I did. But that was before I knew you. And before you started tormenting me."

"I stalked you a little. You set me on fire. Aren't we even by now?"

"Almost."

"You're so attractive when you're ice cold Bonnie."

"And you're irresistible when you're being a jackass, Damon. I'm struggling just to keep my hands off of you."

"You don't struggle when you're sleeping," Damon winked. "In fact you cling to me _all night long_."

"What?!" She gasped. "I _don't_ cling to you. And if you hated it you can sleep alone."

"Never said I hated it," he snorted. "Just saying if think your hands haven't been all over this," he gestured toward his body, "then you are mistaken."

Bonnie shot Damon a look but didn't argue. It would be pointless. But in the morning it would be Damon's arms that managed to slink around her protectively, not her clinging to him.

"Don't be gross Damon."

"I'm not gross. I'm older, sexy, danger guy." Damon grinned, cocky. He wouldn't let anything she said get to him as long as he knew that she found him attractive at least once before.

"Fine, older sexy, danger guy, what are we getting from the store?"

Damon swept up the hair from the floor and Bonnie went to get a pen and paper. The routines weren't even routines anymore. Damon and Bonnie were plainly in sync, moving together like ocean waves.

"Eggplant, pasta, tomatoes, feta cheese, and flour."

"That's a nice list Damon. What are you cooking up?"

"That's a surprise, sugar baby."

"You do know that sugar babies are what sugar daddies have right?"

Damon smirked. "I can be your sugar daddy."

"You're definitely old enough to be one."

"And the claws come out. _Mee-ow!_"

They laughed together.

It was surprising how much they were openly getting along these days. It wasn't unusual to find Bonnie and Damon shamelessly laughing together and even less surprising to find them arguing. It was who they were now. This was their prison.

It wasn't until Bonnie began to suspect they weren't alone that the arguing picked up. She was frustrated and he was hopeless so it was bound to happen. The crossword puzzle, Damon's car, pork rinds, nothing but reasons for Bonnie's head to jump to conclusions.

"We're never getting out," he said in a wrecked voice. He had already decided to assume that the both of them had lost their minds or at least was beginning to.

Bonnie looked up at Damon's face and said, "Gimme your ring."

"What?"

Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand and was set on taking his daylight ring off his finger herself. Damon tried to pull his hand back but Bonnie only held on tighter.

"All I've heard you say is that you have no hope," Bonnie raised her voice. "And that this is your hell!" She was still pulling on his hand. "So if it so bad why don't you just end it!"

Damon shoved her away from him.

"Hope is the only thing keeping me going, Damon, so if you're really done, if you have none, then be _done!_" She punched his shoulder. "Cause this isn't helping!" She turned her heel and stomped away, her short hair bounced with every step she took.

Damon watched her walk away from him and decided not to go after her. They weren't going to suddenly agree on whether or not to have hope of escaping this hell. And Damon was tired of the topic entirely. He needed to cool down and he needed her to cool down. He especially needed a drink.

He settled on getting drunk and staying drunk until he found the nerve to see Bonnie again. He went back to the grocery store to steal a bottle for himself when he heard the sound of someone eating through the music playing overhead. He put the alcohol back on the self and stepped forward until another guy came into view.

He was sitting in a lawn chair eating pork grinds.

The man—or more specially—the young man looked up at him. "Rough day huh, Damon?" Damon looked him up and down but said nothing. "Sorry—manners—I'm Kai. Nice to meet you." He tipped his bag of pork grind toward the vampire. "Pork grind?"

Kai continued to eat the pork grinds. The sound of it grated Damon's ears. "That's gonna have to stop."

"Oh, you think this is annoying? Try listening to you and Bonnie bicker every 5 minutes."

"So you've been following us."

"Of course I have. You two are the closest thing I have to a TV," Kai had with a chuckle. "I mean, you're no Baywatch but… remember Baywatch?"

"No, I do not," Damon answered in a flat tone. There was something completely off putting about this guy.

"Oh, oh man, you gotta watch it. You like lifeguards, like, hot ones?"

"This has been a monumentally bad day in a sea of bad days so I'm going to need to know who you are, what you're doing here, and how it relates to me or I'm gonna rip your throat out.

"You're temper's going to get you in trouble, Damon. That's why you've driven Bonnie away how many times? Oh, oh, oh! Oh wait, I know. 13!"

"You think my tempers bad with her? I like her. You, not so much." Damon flashed forward and grabbed Kai by his collar, holding him up several inched off the ground.

"Ok! Ok, sorry," Kai said fearfully. "Seriously, I'm just kinda rusty on the face to face type human interactions." Damon watched him for a moment and then let him go. He was in no mood for whatever it was that Kai was on.

"Answers, now," He growled. He turned around to go back for the bottle he left behind on the self.

"Maybe you should have a drink… that usually calms you down." Kai said, prompting Damon to turn to him and give him a look that was in equal parts annoyance and disgust.

"Thanks?"

"It makes you angry, then sad, then calm again, and it's a weird cycle," Kai sounded truly fascinated. Damon thought it better to focus on the drink he desperately needed at that point. "And look if you really want to know the reason I'm following you it's because I want to kill you."

Instead of the burn and much need taste of alcohol going down his throat, Damon felt the fiery sensation of vervain. He spit it out and fell to his knees; the herb scorched his entire face. Blood stained Damon's mouth and he continued to cough up the liquid.

Standing over him, Kai laughed, "Vervain in your bourbon... Who didn't see that one coming?" Damon didn't have the strength to get to get up from the floor and Kai continued to speak. "Who buys patio furniture from a grocery store? I mean, somebody must otherwise it wouldn't be here." Kai picked up a patio umbrella. "Now, I'm a little unfamiliar with vampires," He broke the umbrella in half with his knee. "But from what I've gathered a stake in the heart should do it, right?"

* * *

**Kai's here. And yes there will be actual romance in this story lol. Though I did consider not having any, so I could play it a little closer to the actual TVD storyline but thats not happening. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
